


New Whorizons

by MamaRaikou



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Ass Expansion, Brain Drain - Freeform, Breast Expansion, Human to Furry, Hypnosis, Other, Reality Bending, Scent Kink, TFTG, Transformation, Virtual Reality, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou
Summary: This story is a commission for Joducus! TL;DR, a young man has a fresh copy of the new game that's all the rage, but a sketchy VR headset seems to make that experience a LOT more realistic... and super fucking lewd! After all, who doesn't wanna be Isabelle?Contents: MtF TFTG, Mega Bimbofication, Breast Expansion, Ass/hip Expansion, Musk/Scent play, inflated buttholes, lots of fluids, tentacle fucking, disembodied groping, and the best fucking vacation ever. No need for social distancing when you can fuck yourself stupid!Enjoy~!
Kudos: 57





	New Whorizons

"Woah-! I didn't think this would work, but it actually does! This is awesome!"

Jeremy had recently picked up the well-hyped video game, Animal Crossing New Horizons, something many people had been eagerly awaiting. Day one, sales flew like mad, everyone was playing it, posting about it, sharing their friend codes and island visit locations, and all that. Jeremy, too, was no exception. He was so happy, his cheeks were flushed red while he booted it up, the menu music and visuals making his heart flutter with pure joy. But that wasn't the only thing that made him giddy.

The, albeit sketchy, VR headset that came with his Animal Crossing-themed Switch. That's something seemingly no one else mentioned or even knew about. It was coloured like the titular secretary Isabelle, and even had little ears that dangled cutely from the side. Maybe it was a special secret promotional deal or something, or maybe it was a yet to be announced item. Whatever the case, Jeremy put it on and attached it to his Switch.

At that moment, something awfully strange happened. A little pop-up message came up, a legit looking one for the game, asking a rather interesting question.

"VR headset connected and acknowledged! Would you like to experience the lovely island from the perspective of another?"

Jeremy tilted his head curiously at that... perspectively of another? Did that mean play as a different character than normal? ... Smirking to himself, he hit the "Sure thing!" option with abandon. After that, a list of names came up along with the question, "Whose perspective would you like to view from?" The first name in that list was everyone's favourite little puppy mascot, Isabelle. Without a moment's hesitation, Jeremy selected that option. As he did, he felt a small jolt of tingles go up and down his spine and what sounded like little bell chimes ring in his ear for a moment.

"Alrighty! Welcome to the Island, Miss Isabelle! Your beloved Mayor will be with you soon, but until then, please relax, unwind, and most importantly, have fun with your new life!"

After that, Jeremy's vision was a spiral of yellow and green, as he seemed to "fall" down right into said spiral. Through his vision, he could see some ghostly "hologram" sort of deal surround his limbs and body, one that seemed mimic his movements as if he were wearing a suit! In fact, that seemed to only solidify the more he gazed, quite literally! The holographic projection of another body layered over his own soon squeezed and hugged his body, his clothes melting away as his skin was coated in a cute golden-yellow layer of soft, fine fur, then his front covered in a layer that was snow white! As the layers seemed to coat his rear, he felt his spine extent a little, forcing him to push his butt out and wiggle it as a cute fluffy tail sprouted and began wagging as if it had a mind of its own! Jeremy let out a little squeak in a voice not his own, which caught him off guard. But it didn't end there.

Next, while his legs and arms were being coated and transforming, he noticed his hands become soft, cute paws with pink beans on the palms and finger tips, the same happening to his feet and toes! Unable to stand anymore, Jeremy fell back onto his soft butt as it inflated some, becoming more girlish in size and shape, hips widening out some as he huffed in growing arousal. His cock, despite his arousal, was only half erect and shrinking! With a girly "A-Ahh~!" he came, his last male orgasm squirting wildly as his cock shrank and his balls seemed to disappear, forming a dripping wet cleft in their place and a warm tingle deep within his lower belly, as a proper womb formed. Still squirting, his little dick soon shrunk to nothing as the head was covered by a clitoral hood, and it was no apparent he was no longer a he, but a she... a very drippy and puffy she! 

Jeremy's new pussy was very wet and very puffy, it stood out obviously to any who would look, which had her pant. As she did, her fuzzy chest soon began to inflate, breasts quickly swelling into place, capped with cute pink nipples so erect they'd stick out even in her signature green vest! Ah, wait, that... no, that was right... that was her signature outfit, of course it was... "Jeremy" panted, feeling her chest rise and fall with each breath, the weight of those hefty boobs quite prominent now as they reached the size of soccer balls in no time flat! Quite big for a little puppy like her... But that was okay, that was normal! As was the sudden twitching heat coming from behind her. Tucked between those round buttcheeks, her anus twitched and puckered as it started swelling up. Dogs had the puffy vagina thing when they went into heat, and this was similar to that. The donut of a ring soon stuck out, causing the blooming puppy girl to whine and squirm in place, the feeling of that fattening butthole making her squeak and moan in joy as the arousal grew and spiked once again!

While she squirmed, the fur was now settling into her shoulders and neck, and soon her face. "Jeremy's" face pushed out slightly, her nose fusing with her upper lip to create a small, cute canine muzzle, which had her tongue dangle down much farther now, broad and flat. Her eyes rolled up as the white fur melded into the golden yellow as it climbed her cheeks, which were tinted a rosy red. Her ears extended and soon dangled down with the cuteness of floppy dog ears. Her hair quickly went from black to a the same golden yellow as her fur, but little streaks of blue remained from her old hair. Two tufts of hair were then pulled up onto her head, tied together with a small red band with a pair of bell chimes attached causing a cute jingle to ring out every time her head moved! That sound... yes, of course...! Her beloved bell chimes, given to her by her lovely Mayor... aah... Mayor...! 

The more the Shih Tzu girl squirmed, the better she felt, as the heat caught up with her. Her fat anus, her dripping, over-puffed pussy, they were so empty, and needed to be filled...! It felt... so good...! Soo good she could... she was... gonna...!

"A-Aahn~! M-Mayoooorrr...! C-Cumming...~!"

With a cute squeaky howl, the naughty puppy girl came her mind away, giving into the heated bliss as her eyes turned a bright, cute shade of hot pink, white heart-shaped pupils adorning the center of her irises. With the orgasm, her old name left her, being replaced with the only one that mattered, the right one.

Isabelle.~

She was Isabelle, always was, always has been, always will be, a secretly naughty puppy who lusted after her own Mayor on her off hours... Oooh... she was to be on vacation wasn't she? And that meant she could lust after her Mayor all she wanted now... Hehee...~ But just as she thought that, another dialogue box suddenly popped up. 

"Hello, Miss Isabelle! Did you enjoy your 'ride' over~?"

She nodded happily, dumbly.

"That's good! Since it's still a little early for the Mayor to arrive, why don't you have some more fun and get ready? I hear the Mayor really enjoys blissed out bimbo sluts, so why not enjoy your vacation the fullest as one? What goes together better than Bimbo bitches and breath-taking beaches, right~"

Isabelle quickly nodded, panting once again as the heat returned, almost ten times harder and more intense than before!

"Enjoy your brain drain, fucktoy~!"

With that, the dialogue boxes were gone, and were suddenly replaced with a group of phantom tendrils and disembodied floating hands. Without any hesitation, one pair of hands went to grope and knead at Isabelle's tits, which jiggled and bounced in their grasp, making the puppy girl squeal and squeak! Another pair went to her plump ass and gave it a few loud swats, which echoed with a PLAP~!

"KYAAHHN~! M-MORE...~!"

Like a true bitch in head, she squealed, demanding more attention... attention she was soon given as those hands grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks wide, exposing that overly at donut-hole that winked and twitched as it was exposed to a warm, lust-filled air. Isabelle's nose was filled with the scent of sex, which had her whine and pant as the hands touched her more. Then, two of the phantomly tendrils squirmed its way over, sliding around her legs, spreading them wide apart, exposing her fat, steaming pussy as well, which dripped with anticipation. Another two tentacles formed behind her, and with a quick thrust, went inside her fat, throbbing holes with ease!

"AWOOOO~! Y-YESH, FUCK ME, PLEASE, OH YESSS-OOMMPH!?"

As if to muffle her, yet another tendril appeared before her and stuffed her mouth full of gooey, phallic goodness. The tendrils got to work pumping her as she was suspended by their strength, the hands groping and kneading her boobies, spanking and fondling her fat ass, and another of course came down to pet her head square between the ears. She moaned, whined, squealed, all muffled of course, as she got the absolutely roughest fucking anyone could ever ask for and desire. Soon, Isabelle forgot all about the VR headset, but that just wouldn't do, no not at all.

Still in place, the headset became more like a mere visor which began flashing words in rapid succession, each one meant to melt her brain, dumb her down, and mentally knock her up with the persona of the sluttiest fucktoy in the world!

BITCH

*flash*

SLUT

*flash*

BIMBO

*lash*

GOOD GIRLS GET FUCKED

*flash*

GOOD SLUTS OBEY

Over and over, those words flashed before her eyes, causing her brain to tingle and dumb down as she could almost literally feel her brain turning to a pink, stupid, bimbo mush. But the transformative words and fucking wouldn't settle for only a mental change, oh no. Her body, too, was to become, externally, what she was internally.

A true, bimbo bloated fucktoy whore.~

And indeed, the first thing to change was her already heavy breasts. With rapid speed, they started inflating with immense weight, the hands groping at them multiplying by several times to cover every bit swelling mass, her nipples fattening and areola widening until each one was easily as big as a dinner platter! Her teat-like nipples soon started leaking their own slutty fluid, that of a sweet, thick milk, the phantom hands tugging and squeezing and milking those fat nipples like a cow's udders! Soon enough, those breasts were easily big enough to act like a proper bed! Gigantic, soft, jiggly, milky, slutty bimbo tits that were being groped and milked as if she were a farm animal, oh it made her so wet! She came once again at the thought and sensation, eyes rolled back and fluttering dumbly, but the motion of words and flashes in the visor brought her eyes right back down.

FATASS SLUT

*flash*

FILL YOUR DONUT HOLE

*flash*

SUCK, FUCK, SQUIRT, CUM

*flash*

OBEDIENT BUTTSLUT

*flash*

OBEY

Obey she did. A buttslut she was. Her inflated anus clenched as the thick ring was filled further by the tendril, which fattened nearly five times as thick, gaping her whorish hole so wide, she had to be careful what she sat on, lest it be wedged inside. As she was fucked, her ass and hips began to swell as her tits did. First, her hips ballooned out with such width that, within mere moments, each one jutted about as far as a full sized recliner loveseat, each hip so huge and wide and soft that two people could set on them comfortable and not fall off! Meanwhile, her ass cheeks had begun to swell so huge and fast that Isabelle would never be able to sit flat on anything ever again! They were so huge, she could sit on and absolutely demolish a full minivan! She was soooo huge and heavy~! Oh it made her cum again! So many times, over and over! Each size-increasing pulse as she swelled further her overly bloated proportions so damn ridiculous and silly, she giggled as she was stuffed further, her fat and drippy pussy twitching and squirting with tons of femcum, so much so she was creating quite the lake-like puddle beneath her! 

To level out, Isabelle's thighs fattened to extreme thickness, each one easily wider and thicker than an average person, accommodating the ungodly thickness of her hips and ass! Oh it was so wonderful! Her eyes rolled back with another super-hot orgasm that further drained her brain through her bimbo holes, but once more, the visor flashed and gained her complete attention.

*flash*

MUSKY SLUT

*flash*

SMELLS OF SEX 

*flash*

ALWAYS IN HEAT

*flash*

KNOCK ME UP

*flash*

MY SCENT MAKES ME CUM

*flash*

MAYOR'S SCENT MAKES ME CUM

As those words flashed, Isabelle caught a heavy whiff of what she quickly realized was her own scent, the scent of sex, of a bitch, of a whorish bimbo fuckdoll who needs to be knocked up, who lets off pheromones so potent, it puts others into heat or rut just by being around her. Indeed, the sweat now gathering along her body was accompanied by this smell, a smell that had her cum over and over every time her cute puppy nose drank it up, her brain now swimming in a seat of pink heat-musk and bimbo thoughts and cravings. Isabelle felt the hands at her ass spank and swat, the hands at her tits grope and knead, the tendrils in her pussy and ass split into at least three a piece, gaping her wide and wet, the sounds of wet, squishy thrusts deafening her to all else except her own muffled moans.

As her scent permeated the home which she soon forgot about, it soon began to change. The carpet turned to a nice hardwood floor, the walls warping to become a pink poodle-themed wallpaper with lots of hearts, silhouettes of busty sluts, and words like "BIMBO TIME", "PUPPY SLUT", and "FUCK ME HARDER" in repeating patterns. A semi-translucent silk curtain adorned a sliding screen door that lead to a patio with a solid awning, with the beach in plain view, the sands a pastel pink and the ocean a cotton candy blue, skies so clear and blue it made the pinkish-white heart-shaped clouds really stand out.~

Isabelle's entire world was warping, as her transformation neared completion, with a few minour edits now, the visor flashing once again.

*flash*

O-FACE DOLL

*flash*

FUCK-PILLOW LIPS

*flash*

CUMS FROM ORAL

*flash*

MOUTH PUSSY

*flash*

BIMB-"O"

Around the tendril in her mouth, Isabelle's lips swelled dramatically, each one easily thicker than two of her own fingers, puckered out into the perfect "O" shape, swiftly turning a bright, glittering pink as lipstick is applied with such thickness that it'd never wear off, even with the lipstick trails she'd leave behind on cock after cock.

Eyeshadow as equally pink and glittery dusted along her eyelids, heavy and covering every inch between eyelash and eyebrow. Said lashes grew in both length and volume, thickening and becoming fluttering slutty displays, winged eyeliner swiping along her eyes to make them stand out further. The once-blue streaks that highlighted her hair were now a lewd hot pink, as Isabelle's face was made to be as bimboish as it could possibly be! Her lips were now so fat, that she'd never be able to talk without a bimbo lisp, making her sound oh so stupid and cute. 

But now, it was time to finish the job. With one last wave of flashes, the visor was about to complete this slut's new identity, reality, and life.

*flash*

SLUTTY HEELS

*flash*

EXPOSING FISHNET

*flash*

PINK, PINK, PINK, PINK

*flash*

ALWAYS COLLARED

*flash*

CLICK CLACK, CLICK CLACK

*flash*

HEEL CLICK TURNS ME ON

*flash*

GIGGLE AND CUM, SO PINK AND DUMB

Giggle she did, madly, vapidly, as a bright pink, diamond-studded collar with the glittery silver letters "BIMBO SLUT" flashing garishly in the front. Pink fishnet appeared upon the slutpup's squishy arms, fat, dough-like thighs, and as a tube-top around her heaving tits, leaving nothing to the imagination, but creating cleavage so deep, you could drown in it. A bright pink thong that was more like a strap of cloth wrapped its way into her ungodly hips, covering nothing at all, only squeezing and teasing her fat gaping holes as she moved around, pinching and tweaking her clit and thick, winking anus. 

A tramp stamp that read "WHORNY" just above her massive ass appeared in bright pink, heart-themed font, while a pair of dangling nipple rings popped their way into the teats that hung from Isabelle's milky tits. Finally, a pair of 10-inch, skyscraper-styled, platformed stripper heels formed along her dainty paws, toes curling and wiggling as they were now very at home, muscle memory filling with how to strut and walk wiring itself into what remained of her brain and other muscles.

*flash*

*flash*

*flash*

A dialogue box appeared.

"Welcome, Fucktoy, to New Whorizon Island! Enjoy your new life~!"

Isabelle's orgasms never ended, the tendrils and phantom hands soon fading as she was left to squirm and twitch in her new lavish fuckroom as she came over and over, the sensations too much to handle... the tendrils were replaced with fat plugs that kept her full, the sensation of groping remained, but no hands were to be seen... 

The door opened.

"Jeremy, I'm--.... h-home... what... the... f-fuck...?"

Isabelle's visor fell to the ground, and she shoved her monstrous ass right up against the wife who belonged to the person she no longer was.

"IZZYBIMBO HORNY! PLEASE MAYOR, FUCK IZZYBIMBO'S HOLES! FUCK HER, BREED HER, KNOCK HER UUUUUUP~!"

Ashley grunted as she felt her mind dim, and her pants grow tight, the musky, slutty, whore's scent coming from this bloated bimbo bitch causing her mind and identity to come into question...

The visor was suddenly strapped to her head...

*flash*

BREED HER

*flash*

SO FULL OF SEED

*flash*

WELCOME HOME

~ ~ E N D ? ~ ~


End file.
